


Please Keep Your Belongings With You

by bgoodg



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was inspired by an anonymous prompt on the kink meme for "Robert sees Arthur out and about somewhere, and feels this weird urge to just go talk to him. Plucking up the courage, he finally does so and mistakes the strange familiarity he feels towards Arthur for love at first sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Keep Your Belongings With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Prosimy o nie pozostawianie swojej własności bez opieki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896798) by [Prus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus)



> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

The airport is like any other airport. Uncomfortable chairs, badly designed geometrical carpeting, insistent announcements and a fruitless struggle to find an open electrical socket.

Robert tries to relax in the black vinyl chair, one leg crossed over the other and his paper laid out over his lap. For the last fifteen minutes there's been a screaming child directly behind him who is now headed to Topeka. How lucky Kansas must be.

His phone is already turned off. He doesn't need any more pleading calls, questioning texts or long winded emails asking for Robert to just see reason.

He flips the page, glancing up at the passing commuters.

Something catches his eye. A man dressed in a suit like Roberts, fine tailoring and attention to ornament and pattern. The only men who travel like that anymore are harried businessmen like Robert, those expecting to step off the plane and into a multimillion dollar meeting. The man is tall and slim. His mile long legs encased in chocolate brown trousers. He has a matching vest and double breasted jacket that fits well on his body and highlights all his best features. A blue tie loops around his neck. Robert shifts in his chair, raising up his newspaper and trying not to stare. There's something about the man, more than his clothes and good lucks. Something familiar.

Robert has lost everything familiar.

The man in the chocolate suit walks past the meager food offerings and gets in line at the cafe.

Impulsively, Robert stands up, pushing his newspaper into his suitcase and taking several long strides until he's in line behind the man.

The man seems preoccupied, glancing at the phone in his hand and writing quick, angry responses whenever the thing vibrates. Definitely a businessman, Robert conforms. He glances to the man's hands. No wedding ring.

Robert smiles.

He is never impulsive like this. He may have the pedigree and money that could make him a ladies man, he did go to the same prep school as both Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor after all, but he's never had the same confidence, the same easy way of communicating with those he found attractive.

Then again, he's never decided to sell off his father's company and start his own before.

"Black coffee please," the man orders.

Roberts takes a deep breath, pressing himself against the man's back and leaning forward, "I'll pay for his," Robert states, "and an espresso for me please."

The man turns around. "Thank you," he states, oddly cool. It's not a refusal Robert sees, but not exactly the conversation opener that he'd been hoping for.

"Normally I try to fall asleep while on planes," Robert starts talking, "to make the trip shorter. Too much work to do today though. Why I need the espresso," Robert finishes lamely.

The man looks at him again. "I never sleep on planes."

Robert allows a smile. It's a start.


End file.
